ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures Thunder and Lightning/Chapter One
Lightning wakes up and gets out of bed, clearly still half asleep. She drags her feet behind her as she walks outside. She brushes her teeth and walks downstairs, making a terribly burnt piece of toast. She smells it and takes a bite out of it. Her mother then walks into the room. *'Lightning's Mom:' Lightning! I... are you eating burnt toast? *'Lightning:' I couldn't be bothered to make another one. *'Lightning's Mom: '''Your teeth look kind of yellow. *'Lightning: I didn't want to brush them properly. *'''Lightning's Mom: Well, I hope you don't feel that way for very long! you know what today is right? *'Lightning: '''No. *'Lightning's Mom:' Professor Root wants you as his personal assistant! *'Lightning:' Huh. Maybe I'll go... I guess. I see no problem with it. *'Lightning's Mom: Oh come now, show a little more enthusiasm! *'''Lightning: Yay... *'Lightning's Mom:' That's kinda better. Sometime later, Lightning is shown in her usual attire and walks off to Professor Root's lab, where Adrian is standing outside the door. *'Adrian:' Hey, Lightning! *'Lightning:' Hi Adrian... uh... what're you doing here? did you get an offer too? *'Adrian:' Oh, no, I was waiting... for... you... Adrian goes quiet, realizing what he just said. *'Adrian:' ...That might've been a little creepy, huh...? *'Lightning:' Kinda... yeah... *'Adrian:' Yeah, that's what I thought... *'Lightning: '''Well... I guess it's fine... just, you know... don't do it again... Adrian nods and Lightning enters the lab, finding no one inside. She cocks an eyebrow and looks around, confirming there is indeed no one in the lab. She then finds a few Poké Balls and picks one up. *'???: What're you doing? She screams and drops the Poké Ball, turning and seeing Thunder standing behind her. *'''Thunder: This is Professor Root's lab... *'Lightning:' I, uh, I was invited to be an assistant! *'Thunder:' I think I would've heard about you if that were true... *'Lightning:' Who are you? *'Thunder:' Thunder, also known as Professor Root's assistant. *'Lightning: '''How... how do I know you're not lying? I've never seen you before in my life! Thunder quietly points to a house outside the window with a "sold" sign in front of it. *'Thunder:' Questions? *'Lightning: How did you become his assistant so fast? *'''Thunder: I'm good. Suddenly, Professor Root walks in. He's carrying some papers, which he looks up from and sees what's happening. *'Root: '...What's happening...? *'Thunder:' Professor Root, this girl is attempting to break into your lab and claiming you are trying to hire her as an assistant. *'Root:' Oh, I see what's happening here. I sent out the assistant message to a lot of people and then when I hired you I told them the position was filled. I guess I forgot to send the second message to her. *'Lightning:' Oh, good, cause I didn't actually want to be an assistant, I just came here cause I think my mom thinks I'm lazy. *'Root:' You know what, I can have two assistants. *'Lightning:' Okay, I've read enough comics to know where this is going, so I'm going to be very blunt. Being your assistant is probably the most boring thing I could think of. *'Thunder:' Lazy... *'Lightning:' What? *'Thunder:' Lazy. Don't you think this could actually be fun? *'Lightning:' No, I-- *'Thunder:' No, no, I get it. You're lazy to the point all you want to do is sleep and eat and due to that fact you don't want to have any form of responsibility put on your shoulders, even if it's as small as giving someone coffee or finding paperwork for them. The room goes silent for a few seconds. *'Lightning: '''You know what? maybe I do want to be your assistant, Professor Root. *'Root:' Great. *'Lightning: Where do I sign up? *'''Root: '''Sorry, I need to send a message first... Root takes out a fake pen and begins sending a message to someone on a small device. Thunder then gets a message from Root that reads "were you trying to get her to accept my offer when you said all that?" Thunder sends back a simple "yes" to Root. * '''Lightning: So... now what? * Root: 'Now you leave. * '''Lightning: '''What? * '''Root: '''I don't need anything right now. * '''Lightning: '''So I've already got the job? sweet! Lightning smugly looks at Thunder. *'Lightning: How long did it take you to get this job? *'Thunder:' About the same amount of time. *'Lightning: '''Oh... wow... just wow... Thunder and Lightning leave the building and Adrian runs up to them. *'Adrian:' Hey, Lightning, I... wait... Adrian looks at Thunder, who waves at him with a smile. *'Adrian:' Thunder! wow, I never thought I'd get to meet you in person! *'Lightning:' You know him?! *'Adrian:' Yeah, Thunder and I have been friends for a few years! *'Thunder: We mostly speak to each other on the computer. *'''Lightning: Why didn't you tell me about him? *'Adrian:' I did, I just never named him. So what brings you here, buddy? *'Thunder: '''Moved. *'Adrian:' To here? awesome! *'Lightning:' Want to hear something awesomer? He is apparently my partner. *'Adrian:' Really? you guys are gonna love each other! *'Lightning:' I don't. *'Thunder:' I'm fairly neutral. *'Adrian: Well, nevermind then. You guys can be rivals then? Maybe? *'''Thunder: Rivalries just get in the way of things. *'Adrian:' Rivals can push you forward too. *'Thunder:' Only sometimes. *'Lightning:' Good point. *'Adrian:' Were you talking to me or him? *'Lightning: '''Rivalries just get in the way. And I'm... a little... "unmotived" so I'd probably suck in one. *'Adrian:' The best trainers had rivals. *'Thunder:' Like who? *'Adrian:' Well, there's... the Kanto guy... the... the Johto guy... *'Lightning: No, no, you don't get it, my main point isn't the getting in the way... it's that would be terrible in a rivalry. *'''Adrian: Maybe you both get Pokémon then do a duel? *'Lightning: '''No, I don't want to be a trainer, I don't want to have a rival, and I don't want to duel! stop asking! *'Adrian:' How much do you want? *'Lightning:' Are you trying to bribe me? *'Adrian:' No... yes... Lightning stares at Adrian for a few seconds before walking away in a huff. *'Thunder:' Accept when people say no, my friend. *'Adrian: But it would be so cool if you two had a-- *'''Thunder: Adrian... *'Adrian:' ...Sorry... *'Thunder:' It's fine, just remember, just because you want something to happen doesn't mean the other person wants it to. *'Adrian:' Oh right... *'''Thunder: '''You and her seem like fairly good friends, so I'm sure she'll forgive you as long as you don't bring it up again. Thunder pats Adrian on the back and walks over to his house. He sees his mother inside and the two silently nod at each other, a similar half-bored expression on both of their faces. Thunder, without saying anything, walks upstairs and sighs.